vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol and Marcel
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and his brother's ward, the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard. Kol was shown to be very jealous of Marcel. Kol felt that Marcel was treated more like family than he was due to his orphan status at the time. In modern times, they shared a tense alliance before Finn Mikaelson killed Kol in Kaleb Westphall. Due to Marcel's dislike of Kol, he didn't like that his sort-of-adoptive daughter, Davina Claire, was pursuing a romantic relationship with Kol. However, despite Marcel still disliking Kol, Marcel offered to help Davina resurrect Kol. But Kol killed Davina and Marcel bit him in revenge. History 1821 When the Originals first arrived in the New World, Kol was daggered, having been brought from Europe by force. When they settled in New Orleans, Klaus rescued a young slave boy, Marcellus Gerard, taking him in as a ward and raised him as a member of the family. When Marcellus grew closer to Elijah than Klaus, Klaus grew lonely and upset, undaggering Kol to have someone to spend time with. Once undaggered, Kol and Klaus spent time together as brothers by giving into their violent natures, even slaughtering a whole tenement building for fun. When Elijah threatened to get Marcellus out of the city to spare him of their sadistic activities, Klaus grew angry and told him he'd sooner dagger Kol than have Marcellus leave. Kol furiously asked Klaus if he'd really choose Marcellus over him, his own brother. Klaus declared that Marcellus was just as much family as he was. Soon after, knowing that Marcellus was working on his Shakespeare, Kol decided to show him a live performance, saying that Shakespeare could only truly be experienced firsthand and in the flesh. Kol put together an acting troupe to perform Hamlet for them. Before the performance, Kol fed Marcellus his blood, the first step to turning him into a vampire. When Marcellus tried to voice his dislike for the events, Kol brushed him off. He then compelled the actors to actually kill each other during the death scenes in the play, making Shakespeare's characters' gruesome murders a reality. Marcellus watched in both horror and awe as Kol callously had them kill each other and would kill them if they messed up on their lines. Elijah intervened, horrified by Kol's treatment of Marcellus. Kol said that he was just preparing Marcellus to be a vampire since that's what Klaus and Elijah really wanted. He told Elijah that he had already fed him vampire blood and all Elijah needed to do was kill Marcel and he'd be in transition. Elijah attacked Kol, infuriated by Kol's antics. Klaus stopped Elijah's attack and Kol said that he was glad someone knew the meaning of family. Klaus grabbed Kol and reaffirmed that Marcellus was family before daggering Kol yet again, saving Marcellus from Kol's jealousy and violence. Elijah told a daggered Kol that while Kol brought out the worst parts of Klaus, Marcellus brought out the best and that's why Kol needed to be put down for his vile behavior and troublesome influence. 1914 In 1914, after having been reawakened at the turn of the century, Kol plotted with witches against Klaus in response to his continual daggerings. Kol and his witches began attempts to create a dagger that would work on Klaus. To do so, Kol needed a large paragon diamond for his witches to channel power from. His search led to many thefts throughout the city, prompting the mayor's attention who asked Klaus to find out who was responsible. Klaus put Marcel on the case, who began to realize it was Kol. To prove his theory, Marcel brought Klaus to follow Kol to a mansion where Kol was stealing the diamond. Kol left the building only to be confronted by Marcel and Klaus, who forced him to hand over the diamond. Later, at the family's Christmas party, when Kol's plan was discovered by Rebekah, he enticed her to keep his secret by telling her that it would benefit not only him but her relationship with Marcel. However, Rebekah secretly ratted him out anyway, prompting Klaus to dagger Kol during the party. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two When Kol was brought back from the dead and put into the body of a witch by his mother, he hid his true identity as he plotted to bring down Klaus, angered by all of his daggerings in the past. He grew close to the witch, Davina, who Marcel treated like a daughter. Kol used his new persona as the witch Kaleb to flirt with Davina and earn her trust. In Alive and Kicking, Davina told Marcel that the new boy she had met had asked her on a date and then stood her up. Marcel jokingly asked her who he was so he could teach him lesson for standing her up. Later, when Kol and Davina were on a dinner date and were attacked by werewolves. Kol was tossed aside while Davina summoned his father Mikael to defend them. Elijah and Marcel arrived when Mikael managed to get off the magical leash Davina had used to control him. After the chaos subsided and Mikael was back under Davina's control, Elijah and Marcel saw Kol behind the bar but neither of them recognized who he really was. In Red Door, after Kol and Davina used their magic to temporarily shut down the power of the white oak stake to save Klaus from Mikael, Marcel was furious at her for bringing Mikael back and trying to control him in the first place. Kol interrupted Marcel's shouting and Marcel asked who he was. However, despite Davina now knowing who Kaleb really was, neither of them revealed his identity to Marcel but Marcel seemed less than favorable of Kaleb and his relationship with Davina. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, after conspiring with Davina to create a new dagger to neutralize Klaus, Kol put Davina to bed. He eyed the white oak stake she had in her possession, though, knowing his mother wanted it. Marcel secretly watched from behind him. It can be assumed that Klaus informed Marcel that Kaleb was really Kol at some point since their last interaction, because after watching Kol place Davina on her bed, Marcel abducted him. He then took Kol captive by bringing him to the compound and shackling him for Klaus and Elijah. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Marcel volunteered to help try and torture Kol and Finn into helping them, or at least revealing information on Esther. While Klaus dealt with Finn, Marcel personally questioned Kol. Marcel revealed that after getting involved with Davina, it was very personal, noting that out of all of the Mikaelson family members, Kol was by far the one he liked the least. Kol tried to turn the tables, offering Marcel to join him against Klaus. Marcel stabbed Kol with a knife, threatening to kill him. Kol explained that his family wouldn't care if he died before Klaus stopped Marcel from proceeding. Marcel left while Kol told Klaus how much it hurt that Marcel had been treated more like family than him. After speaking with Klaus, Kol joined his side, allying with Marcel. When Davina arrived to rescue Kol, he and Marcel explained that Esther was a bigger threat than Klaus. In The Map of Moments, while Kol and Davina worked on a spell to protect Cami from Esther putting Rebekah's spirit into her, Marcel grew more suspicious of Kol's growing bond with Davina. Kol insulted him right back, commenting how Marcel must feel uncomfortable with the risk of his old ex-girlfriend's spirit being put into his new ex-girlfriend's body. Marcel nearly lashed out violently but was calmed by Cami. Later, under Klaus's instructions, Marcel asked Kol to help them transfer Rebekah's spirit into a different body temporarily in order to bring down Esther's plans. Kol agreed to help on condition that Marcel give him the paragon diamond that he had helped take from him a century before. Marcel questioned what Kol wanted with it and Kol explained he needed it to create a weapon he could use on his brother should the need arise. When Kol revealed he needed the white oak stake to earn back Esther's trust to get close to her, Marcel declared that the deal was off, still not trusting Kol. After confronting Esther, Kol returned the stake to Marcel and Klaus, showing he could be trusted, though unknown to them, had trapped Rebekah in a new body. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, after Finn put a boundary spell on the compound and forced the trapped vampires to want to feed on the werewolves there, Marcel watched as Kol and Davina tried to temporary lower the barrier of the spell. When they managed to, Klaus threw Kol back inside, trapping him with Marcel and the hungry vampires. Davina pleaded with Marcel to protect Kol from the vampires, which he did. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Marcel continued to help protect Kol from the trapped vampires, however Kol grew on his nerves when he teased him about Davina. After being spoken to telepathically by Finn, Kol learned of his true plans for the trapped vampires and told Marcel. Kol watched as Marcel managed to lead the vampires out of the compound. In Sanctuary, when Marcel was captured by Finn, Kol entered and told the bound Marcel that he owed him one, stabbing him in the hand with a knife like he had when Kol was a captive. However, despite appearances, Kol was just buying time for Davina and Aiden. Season Three In Heart Shaped Box, Marcel asked Davina to focus on un-linking the sire lines from the Originals rather than reviving Kol, as Kol was already dead and Marcel could be at any moment if Klaus was killed. He also told her if she helped him, he'd do all he could to help her bring back her "pain in the ass boyfriend". In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Kol and Marcel, along with Vincent Griffith, ally together to try and bring back Davina Claire. This is ultimately a failure when Elijah and Freya conspire against them in using Davina against Lucien Castle. Marcel then blames Kol and the rest of the Mikaelsons for Davina's demise in the Ancestral world. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Marcel and Kol both attend Davina's funeral and small wake. Kol assists Marcel and Vincent in helping destroy the Ancestors' link to the land of the living. Kol tells Davina that she will tell Marcel that she said goodbye to him. This episode also marks a possibility of Marcel and Kol starting a stronger alliance. In The Bloody Crown, Marcel intends to exact justice from the Mikaelson family for their role in Davina's death and the centuries of atrocities they had committed. Marcel ends his alliance with Kol when the Original Vampire chooses to side with his siblings. As revenge for siding against him also for killing Davina, Marcel bites Kol (and Elijah) with his lethal bite. Kol later suffers violent episodes of grieving over Davina as he suffers the wound from Marcel's bite. Kol is later spelled, along with the rest of his siblings, to be linked to Klaus' lifeforce as Klaus slumbers. Hayley is forced to raise Hope on her own as she finds a cure for the Mikaelson family and to ensure Kol's and the rest of the Mikaelson family's survival. Season Four In No Quarter, Kol and Marcel hostilely reunite and Kol is exasparated by Marcel's feelings of betrayal, as in his eyes, he was never a Mikaelson and should just run his city. Marcel is visibly angered and is about to charge at Kol until Rebekah stops him. Season Five In The Kindness of Strangers, Trivia *According to Marcel, Kol was who he liked least out of any of the members of the Mikaelson family. *Kol was shown to be very jealous of Marcel being treated more like family by his brothers than he was. *Kol was the first person to ever give Marcel vampire blood. Later, Klaus did when he turned Marcel. *Hayley told Cami that Marcel wants to rip Kol into a million little pieces because of his relationship with Davina. *Marcel hates that Kol is 'manipulating' Davina for his cause; not taking in the fact that it was her own choice. *Michael Narducci confirmed that Kol and Marcel will have an interesting relationship going forward. *Kol revealed his plan to create a weapon that he could use against Klaus to Marcel. He had previously told the plan to Rebekah in 1914, which had gotten him daggered. It seems that despite Rebekah knowing, Marcel was unaware of the exact nature of the plan. *Kol is the only Mikaelson that Marcel has aligned himself with since his declaration of war against the Mikaelson family. Gallery Normal TheOriginals202-0713.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-0718.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-0737.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-0517MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-0584Marcel.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-0627Kaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-1270MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-1287MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-2102CamiDavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-2265MarcelCamiKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0129KlausMarcelKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0173MarcelKol-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1422Marcelkaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1451MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1760Marcel-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1771Kaleb-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-0176MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-0664MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-1376Kaleb.jpeg TO508-060-Marcel-Kol.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship